londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information [[Entries on Latest News page |'HERE']]. *'LONDON OWL SURVEY': Details [[London_Bird_Club_Wiki:Community_portal|'HERE']] ---- 'Tuesday 17 January 2012' *Belair Park (West Dulwich): 2 little owls (in usual spot), flock of c20 redwing, a handful of siskins, 1 great spotted woodpecker, 1 stock dove (Paul Collins) *Brent Reservoir: pair of GBB Gulls on dam, also Lesser Redpoll on south bank (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) male Kingfisher showing well (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near the Yacht club a.m.9 Pintail, Little Owl, 26 Golden Plover, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Rock Pipit, 8 Black-tailed Godwit, Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 11 Shelduck, 75 Teal, 56 Tufted Ducks (John Archer) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: (lunchtime) Pair Great Crested Grebe displaying on the Serpentine (despite the ice!) / Tawny Owl in usual spot, Nuthatch in the Flower Walk (Martin Honey) *Limehouse Basin: 56 Tufted Ducks (John Archer) *Millwall Docks: 55 Tufted Ducks (John Archer) *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: 2 Little Egrets, Snipe, 2 Grey Herons, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Mistle Thrushes, Song Thrush (Alan Hobson). *Tower Bridge: 12 Tufted Ducks and a female Teal on river by Design Museum 13.10; Teal later swam downstream. Both patch ticks. (James A) *Thorney C P: Greenfinch, 10+ Siskins, 7 Gadwall, 13 Cormorants, 2 Jays, Bullfinch(m), Collered Dove, Ring Necked Parakeet, 10+ Redwings, (Sue Giddens). 'Monday 16th January 2012' *Battersea Park: 5 Linnet, 130 Cormorant in 2 roosts, pr Egyptian Geese, 20 Shoveler, 2f Pochard, 60 Tufted Duck, 60 screaming Black-headed Gull, Grey Herons on around 30 nests, up to 50 Magpies. Wildlife area - hunting Sparrowhawk, pr Great Spotted Woodpecker, Dunnock, Carrion Crow on a dead rat (Michael Mac). *Bexley - Horsham Road: Common Buzzard over north-east at 1.30pm Ralph Todd *Bromley-by-Bow (Abbey Creek): Woodcock, Snipe, 3 Redshank, Green Sandpiper, 165 Teal, 2 Gadwall, 1 Tufted Duck, 2 Chiffchaff, 6 Stock Dove, Little Grebe, 18 Linnet (Stuart Fisher) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank feedng along the creek; adult Caspian Gull on the foreshore near the creek barrier; 14 Dark-bellied Brent Geese flew upriver; Grey Plover, Little Owl, 2 Avocet, 2 Golden Plover, Common Sandpiper, 62 Black-tailed Godwit, Rock Pipit (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: pair of Pintail off Golf Centre, Ruff and Little Egret by sewage outfall, 50+ Black-tailed Godwit, 9 Snipe, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Ian Stewart per JA). *East India Dock Basin: 19 Shelduck, 29 Tufted Duck, 94 Teal (John Archer). *Town Park (Enfield): 6 (3m,3f) Shoveler; 6 (4m,2f) Pochard; 11 (9m,2f) Tufted Duck; 1 singing male Stock Dove (Robert Callf). *Kew Gardens: Large flock of Redwing (<50) between the arial walkway and evolution house, Great Spotted and Green Woodpeckers, Nuthatch (3), lots of Goldcrest on evergreens (Andy Sunters). *London Wetland Centre: Jack Snipe (main lake), 22 Snipe, 210 Teal, 74 Shoveler, 72 Wigeon, 2 Shelduck, 2 Pintail, 34 Redwing, 33 Redpoll (Adam Salmon). *Osterley Park: Siskin, Little Owl, 2 Stonechat, Teal, 20 Reed Bunting (previous best count was 5) (K. Fisher). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, Snipe, Grey Heron, Great Spotted Woodpecker, up to 6 Redwings (Alan Hobson). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: c30 Gadwall, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Grey Wagtail. (TeRNS) *Thamesmere West Lake: no sign of yesterday's Ferruginous Duck - lake is mostly frozen (Ian Stewart per JA). *Trent Park: Little Grebe (unusual here), 10 Mandarin (6m,4f), 2 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, 2 Stock Dove, Ride Wood, 8 Fieldfare, 1 Green Woodpecker, near Dew Pond, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, together, Camlet Moat, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Nuthatch, 3 Treecreeper, 2 Lesser Redpoll, Dew Pond (Pete Lowman, Robert Callf & Robin White). *Walthamstow garden near Rising Sun Woods: Flock of 14 Goldfinch on silver birch, Lesser Redpoll eating spikes of frost (?) on bench (Paul Burden). *Walthamstow res (Lockwood): Water Rail, 5 Green Sandpipers, 2 f Goldeneye, 4 GBB Gulls (Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: Great Black-backed Gull, 2 Meadow Pipit, 3 Skylark, Siskin, Gadwall, Tufted Duck, Shoveler, 3 Stock Dove (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 2 Water Rail, Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 30 Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Goose, 43 Gadwall, 6 Pochard, 3 Little Grebe, 3 Grey Heron, 10+ Siskin, 30+ Redwing, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) yesterday Common Buzzard over the plain (Steve Thorpe) reports of a Lesser Spotted Woodpecker. Just to add that we saw the Lesser Spotted Woodpecker Sunday last (AR) *Wraysbury GPs: three drake Smew on Heron Lake mid-afternoon; also 14 Goosanders (Birdguides) 'Sunday 15th January 2012' *Battersea Power Station: 6 Dark-bellied Brent Geese (5 downriver @ 7.45am + 1 downriver @ 9.30am), also 22 Stock Dove west (Dave Morrison). *Banbury Reservoir: female R-b Merganser with a few Goosander, 1st winter Yellow-legged Gull, 1st winter Caspian Gull (R Woodward, D Hutley, D Townsend). *Bedfont Lakes Country Park: 2 Snipe, female Scaup, male Bullfinch (C.Beazley). *Belair Park: Little Owl still (Paul Moss per JA). *Brent Reservoir: 3 Wigeon (2m 1f), 6 Ruddy Duck, Jack Snipe, Kingfisher (Brent Birders). *Bexley - Upper College Farm (cultivated area): 37 Common Redpoll (Ralph Todd). *Brompton Cemetery: 5+ Goldcrest, Kestrel, 1+ Green Woodpecker (Charlie Farrell). *Bushy Park: 1 Peregrine 8.30am (R. Gowrley). *Crossness: 11 Tundra Bean Geese flew east at 08:50 (subsequently seen at Rainham and Grays), near-adult Caspian Gull off Golf Centre this afternoon (plus another adult or perhaps a hybrid on Southmere Lake), adult Kittiwake west at 13:05, 3 Pintail, Green Sandpiper, 18 Wigeon,16 Shoveler, 145 Gadwall, 5 Curlew, 2 Chiffchaff, Norwegian-ringed adult Great Black-backed Gull (John Archer & Richard Bonser). Flock of about 30 Fieldfares allong Eastern Way Road (Phil Laurie) *East Dulwich - Dunstans Road (back garden): 1 Blackcap, 3 Goldfinch, 1 Greenfinch, 1 Lesser Redpoll (Martin Stevens). *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: 17 Shelduck, female Pintail, 45 Tufted Duck, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Gary A James, Nick Tanner). *Foots Cray Meadows (Bexley): 10 Little Grebe, Little Egret, 11 pr Gadwall, 30 Mallard, 12 (5m.7f) Tufted Duck, 2m Shoveler, 5 Lapwing over, 2 Stock Dove, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Grey Wagtail, 5 Redwing, 7 Long-tailed Tit, Siskin (Ralph Todd). *Gallions Reach: Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 120 Lapwing, 35 Black-tailed Godwit, Curlew, 44 Redshank, 20 Stock Dove (Gary A James, Nick Tanner). *Heathrow Airport: 1 Peregrine 12.15pm (James Levy). *Horsenden Hill: Adult Yellow-legged Gull on playing fields just before noon (probably the 4th site record), 7 Lesser Redpoll, 7 Meadow Pipit, 1 Tawny Owl at daytime roost. yesterday male Blackcap Perivale Wood (in sub-song) & adult Great Black-backed Gull over (Andy Culshaw). *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: 14+ Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Green and Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff (Charlie Farrell) *Kentish Town: Common Buzzard high S at 1220 hrs over Arctic St ( Pete Mantle). *King George V Reservoir: 2 Great Northern Divers, 2 Goosander, 2 Little Owls, c25 Goldeneye (R Woodward. L Bodini, D Townsend). *Lea Valley: male Smew still on Hooks Marsh; Bittern briefly from Bittern hide in early afternoon (David Bradshaw). *Lower Chingford (off Russell lane): 1 Peregrine, 1 female Goosander (James Palmer) *Roding Valley Lake: 10 Wigeon, 14 Siskin, 1 Green Woodpecker (Tony Brown) *Staines Reservoirs: drake Scaup, imm Shag, Water Pipit, c150 Pochard, 2 f Goosander (Stuart Fisher, Loraine Schneider) *Thamesmere West Lake (view from Thamesmead Morrisons car park): adult female Ferruginous Duck, 30 Pochard, 41 Shoveler, 16 Tufted Duck (John Archer & Richard Bonser). *Valentines Park: Mediterranean Gull (Alan Hobson). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 4 Goosander, 2 Green Sandpiper (Kevin J Mcmanus). *William Girling Reservoir: 22 Black-necked Grebes, 2 Brent Geese, 16 Goosander, c25 Goldeneye (R Woodward, D Hutley, D Townsend). 'Saturday 14th January 2012' *Brent Reservoir: 21 Snipe, 4 Ruddy Duck & a Reed Bunting (Brent Birders). *Bushy Park: 1 Pochard, 6 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron, 20 Meadow Pipits - Heron Pond. Also 3 Treecreeper and drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker in Woodland Gardens (Billy Dykes). *Cherry Lane Cemetery: c100 Lapwing circling over fields (Nigel Sluman). *Cheshunt GP's: male Smew, female Goosander (Hooks Marsh), 100+ Siskin + at least one Lesser Redpoll (Gunpowder Mills, from Hooks Marsh), 8 Egyptian Geese (Holyfield Hall Farm), male Pintail, 3 Goldeneye (Holyfield Weir and flood relief channel), 2 male Goosander (Ashley Pit), pair Goosander (North Met Pit). (R Woodward + LNHS walk group). *Crossness: Green Sandpiper, 4 Wigeon, c.40 Dunlin, 3 Black-tailed Godwits (M and O Bournat) *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: 6 Mute Swan, 4 Greylag Goose, 11 Canada Goose, 20 Shelduck, female Pintail, 340 Common Teal, 44 Tufted Duck, 18 Redshank, 3 Common Sandpiper, Meadow Pipit, Song Thrush, 4+ Reed Bunting (Gary A James, Nick Tanner). *Fairlop Waters: Green Sandpiper, 40 Golden Plover, 7 Common Snipe, Water Rail, 70 Cormorant, 11 Shoveler, 19 Gadwall, 31 Teal, 7 Great Crested Grebe, 43 Tufted Duck, 28 Pochard, 293 Lapwing -- Note: includes Bretts gravel workings as part of WeBS count (no public access) (Steve Bacon). *Fulham Reach (low tide count): 360 Black-headed Gull, 15 Common Gull, 7 Herring Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail, 55 Mallard, 51 Teal, 7 Tufted Duck, 5 Gadwall, 3 Moorhen, 5 Coot, 2 Mute Swan (Nathalie Mahieu). *Ingrebourne Valley: 4 Bullfinch, 3 Water Rail, 38 Gadwall, White-fronted Goose, '2 Wigeon, 2 Common Buzzards and 4 Golden Plover.(Dave Morrison). WeBS count 6 singing male Cetti's Warbler, 2 Water Rail, 10 Grey Heron (including birds on nests), 20 Teal, 84 Coot, 50 Moorhen, 15 Wigeon, 14 Shoveler, 162 Black-headed Gull, 9 Common Gull, 9 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 7 Lapwing, 116 Mallard, 13 Tufted Duck, 13 Mute Swan, 35 Canada Goose, 4 Great Crested Grebe, 96 Gadwall, 2 Cormorant, 6 Herring Gull, 6 Pochard, 1 Great Black-backed Gull, 3 Little Grebe, 2 Goldcrest, 40 Fieldfare, 1 Redwing, 1 Sparrowhawk, 2 Jackdaw, 40 Linnet, 6 Stock Dove & 23 more common species. (Tony Kennelly). *Isle of Dogs: third-winter Yellow-legged Gull on Thames foreshore at Saunders Ness, Grey Wagtail at MIllwall Docks, Little Grebe at West India Docks ( Sean Huggins). *KGV Reservoir: c20 '''Waxwing '''south east over Chingford housing estate due east of sailing club at 10.20. 2 '''Great Northern Dive'r on north basin feeding on crayfish. c120 Fieldfare on Sewardstone horse paddocks, 7 Goosander, Sparrowhawk, 2 Egyptian Goose (Martin Shepherd). *Lea Valley - Netherhall / Glen Faba: (WeBS Count) 1 f Goldeneye (on angling club lake), 1 Shelduck, 69 Wigeon, 65 Pochard, 294 Tufted Duck, 179 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler, 3 Teal, 2 Egyptian Geese, 3 Snipe + 2 Bullfinch (Nigel May). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 10 Shoveler, 6 Pochard, 40 Teal, 2 Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (John Gordon). *Staines Reservoir: 2 '''Water Pipits in SW corner of north basin early morning and Grey Wagtail, plus immature Shag in NW corner of south basin (Brian Stretch). *St James's Park: Male Smew 3.15pm (Sheila Scobie) NB. There are Smew in the collection (A. Self) *Trent Park: 1 adult-winter Mediterranean Gull, flew low, SE, 15:30 hrs; 2(m&f) Shoveler, Lower Lake; 8(5m,3f) Mandarin Duck; (Robert Callf). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Green Sandpiper, Snipe, 5 Golden Plover, Water Rail, Shelduck, 8 Redpoll, Red Kite (Steve Blake) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 4 Goosanders, Lapwing (Kevin J Mcmanus). *William Girling Res: c10 Black-necked Grebe (Stuart Fisher) 'Friday 13th January 2012' *Barnehurst, Thirlmere Rd (my back garden): 3 Goldcrest (under-reported species in Bexley) (Chris Rose) *Bromley-by-Bow: Redshank, 150 Teal, 5 Gadwall, 7 Stock Dove, 15 Chaffinch, Chiffchaff (S Fisher) *East India Dock Basin: female Pintail, 18 Shelduck, 34 Tufted Duck, 105 Teal, Jay (John Archer). *Brunel University Bicentenary Garden: c20 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Mistle Thrush, 1m Kestrel perched eating vole (?) caught on neighbouring allotments. (Roger Dewey) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the Thames foreshore near the Yacht club a.m. Avocet, 2 Little Owl,127 Golden Plover, 4 Green Sandpiper, 67 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Snipe, c800 Dunlin. (Kev Jarvis). Kev, whats the best area and time to see Little Owls? Have tried many times but no luck though found a possible home in one of the old willows. Also, near the yacht club best area for Avocets? Many thanks Nick Eades *Frays River area (near Uxbridge): Shoveller, c25 Fieldfare, c150 Redwing, numerous Song Thrush and Blackbird, Grey Heron (Nigel Sluman) *Greenwich Park: 1 Firecrest, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Great-spotted Woodpecker (male & female) 5+Redwing, 1 singing Song Thrush. (Conrad Ellam) ''Conrad, have seen pheasants (2x male in deer enclosure), but in which part of park are Gold and Firecrests please? Many thanks Nick Eades'' *Hampstead Heath: 1 Kingfisher on Stock Pond, 4 Redwing, 14 long tail tits, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Green Woodpecker (S.Tash) *Ingrebourne Valley: Woodcock '''over this evening (Shaun Harvey). *Ladywell fields.S.E.6. heron.2 kingfishers.kestrel.siskin.3 song thrushes.mistle thrush.chaffinch.grey wagail.gt spotted woodpecker.drumming.Terry Wilson. *Rainham Marshes RSPB: A brief visit - at least 5 Pintail, 3 Stonechat, 1 Kingfisher, 3 Dunlin, 1 Curlew, good numbers of Lapwing, small nos Golden Plover, also 1 Stoat close by (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) *Totteridge Valley: c175 Fieldfare:c65 Redwing: 2 fem Reed Bunting: 3 Bullfinch: 1 drake Teal (John Colmans) *Tyttenhanger GPs : Shelduck. 7 Reed Bunting, 3 Yellowhammer (Steve Blake) *Walthamstow: My garden near Rising Sun Wood - 4 Goldfinch, Lesser Redpoll, 2 Jay, Green Woodpecker (Paul Burden) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: '''Red-Breasted Merganser, 3 Goosanders (Kevin J Mcmanus).http://londonbirder-birdman.blogspot.com *Wanstead Flats: 62 Fieldfare (mostly west), 5 Mistle Thrush (1 singing), 4 Skylark, 1Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Heron, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Reed Bunting (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 24 Fieldfare (south wwest), large numbers of Redwing (singing in the canopy), 5 Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Nick Croft) *Woodside Park: male Blackcap in gardens again today (Ian Ellis) 'Thursday 12th January 2012' *Bushy Park: Green Sandpiper and 2 Teal on pool north of Dukes Head Passage at dusk. Kingfisher and Sparrowhawk in Waterhouse Plantation (Roger Unite). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the Thames foreshore a.m. adult Kittiwake flew downriver midday. Yellowhammer, Green Sandpiper, Yellow-legged Gull, 12 Golden Plover, Grey Wagtail, 16 Ringed Plover (Kev Jarvis). *Covent Garden: 6 Goldfinches & 1 Grey Wagtail (John Colmans). *East India Dock Basin: 23 Shelduck, 42 Tufted Duck, 80 Teal (John Archer). *Grays, RM17: 1 Waxwing 'in railway embankment scrub, west along alley from church by where alley turns north at 8am (James A). *Horsenden Hill: 1 Little Owl, c. 50 Fieldfare, 7 Lesser Redpoll, 1 Meadow Pipit all on Paradise Fields (Andy Culshaw). *London Wetland Centre: female Peregrine, c20 Redpoll flock including possible Mealys, Simon King in the canteen (W. Marks). *Mill Hill: Hendon Crematorium,large flocks of up to c200 Redwing.(Carol Turnham) *Mill Hill Cemetary: Buzzard soaring overhead, c20 Redwing (Carol Turnham) *New Barnet: 6 '''Waxwings '''Lancaster Road (near junction with Henry Road) at the back of the Aero Inventory building, backing onto the railway line - postcode EN4 8AP (Glen Forde). No sign at 2.00pm Where are they feeding? (Bob Husband) *Oak Hill Park, East Barnet: Little Egret by the Sports Pavilion (S.Javes). *Richmond Park: escapee Harris Hawk around Penn Ponds. *Richmond Park: Green, Great and Lesser Spotted Woodpeckers (Andy Sunters). *Roding Valley Park and Redbridge Lakes: 2 Little Egrets, Kingfisher, Snipe, Grey Heron, 2 Song Thrushes (Alan Hobson). *South Acton Station: Sparrowhawk hunting Sparrows (Andy Sunters). *Staines Reservoir: '''Great Northern Diver '''still on southern basin, 1 Black-Necked Grebe, 1 male Scaup, juv Shag, 29 Goldeneye, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Shellduck, 30+ Wigeon, 25+ Shoveler, 30+ Teal (Rob Ayers). *St James's Park: 4 Egyptian Goose & a Coal Tit (Andrew Self). *Wanstead Flats: 20 Lesser Redpoll (SSSI), 8 Fieldfare (Tim Harris), 3 Egyptian Goose (west), 14 Shoveler, 13 Tufted Duck, 4 Gadwall, 3 f Teal, 5 Skylark (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 3 Chffchaff, 20 + Redwing, 6 Fieldfare, 74 Tufted Duck, 62 Pochard, 38 Gadwall, 1 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 2 Bullfinch, c. 20 Lesser Redpoll, 4 Siskin, 3 Linnet, Water Rail, Heron (Nick Croft) Little Egret, Grey Wagtail (Steve Thorpe). 'Wednesday 11th January 2012 *Broadwater: Chiffchaff heard singing briefly in NW corner by river (Bill Haines).Shame Broadwater Lakes may not be around after 2026 due to the planned HS2, I urge everyone to sign the online petition (W. Marks). *Claybury Park: Nuthatch, Green Woodpecker, up to 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, up to 4 Jays (Alan Hobson). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank feeding on the foreshore near the yacht club a.m. 2 Bearded Tit calling from the yacht club reedbed. adult Mediterranean Gull, Little Owl, 2 Green Sandpiper,Golden Plover, Water Rail, 2 Rock Pipit, pair of Stonechat, 63 Black-tailed Godwit. (Kev Jarvis). *Ewell Village, Upper and Lower Mills: 2 Kingfisher and a Red Admiral Butterfly on the wing (Neil Batten). *Grays, RM17: Two probable' Waxwings' in railway embankment scrub, heard only, 8am, west along alley from church by where alley turns north. Have been there a few days, today was the first day they called properly and loudly. Unable to see them (James A). *Greenwich Park: Redwings, Collared Dove, House Sparrow along N boundary, male Firecrest showing well/sang, Pheasant, 2 singing Song Thrush (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) *Horsenden Hill: 1 Little Owl, 1 Tawny Owl, 1 Chiffchaff, c.50 Fieldfare (Andy Culshaw) *Kings Road SE25: 2m Siskin on feeders in garden, (John Watson). *Osterley Park: Common Buzzard, 2 Firecrest, Skylark (K. Fisher). * Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: 3 Snipe, Grey Heron, 3 Mute Swans, up to 6 Song Thrushes (Alan Hobson) *The Ridgeway PH (Enfield): 1 singing male Blackcap, feeding on Ivy berries, 11:30 - 11:50 hrs (Robert Callf & Dobrina Dobreva). *Ruislip Lido: immature drake Smew still present, Also 2+ Wigeon (Bill Haines) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 43 Shoveler, 2 Reed Bunting. (TeRNS) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Smew drake on fishing lake, Willows Farm end (Steve Blake). *Wanstead Flats:17 Redwing, 34+ Fieldfare, 6 Mistle Thrush (2 singing), 4 Song Thrush (2-3 singing), 7 Meadow Pipit, 4 Skylark (1 singing), 30+ Lesser Redpoll (SSSI), 10+ Goldfinch, 2 Linnet, 10+ Greenfinch, 2 Reed Bunting, Goldcrest, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Nick Croft), C Buzzard (Jonathan Lethbridge). 'Tuesday 10th January 2012' *Bromley-by-Bow: 6 Chiffchaff (one in full song), Green Sandpiper, 56 Teal, 2 drake Gadwall, Little Grebe, 2 singing Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush feeding on the Green in the dark (Stuart Fisher) *Bursted Wood, Barnehurst: 2 Mistle Thrush (Chris Rose). *Christchurch Cemetery, Bexleyheath: 18 Greenfinch, 3 Goldfinch, 1 Chaffinch, 1 Collared Dove (Chris Rose). *East India Dock Basin: 19 Shelduck, 28 Tufted Duck, 213 Teal, pair of Peregrines on O2, 6 Meadow Pipits north, c50 Linnets (John Archer). *Crayford Marshes: adult Kittiwake upriver at midday.104 Golden Plover, 2 Peregrine (Pair), Little Owl, Cetti's Warbler, Rock Pipit, 2 Stonechat (pair), 2 Little Egret, 13 Ringed Plover, 2 Curlew. (Kev Jarvis). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: Little Egret, Common Snipe (Neil Batten). *Greenwich Ecology Park: 1 Water Rail, 2 Snipe, 1 Little Grebe, 4 Meadow Pipits, 1 Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam & John Bushell) + 6 Meadow Pipits & 30+Linnets around the 02 Arena. *Greenwich Park: Redwings, Firecrest singing (dusk) (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 1 male Firecrest, feeding in Holly near Ranger's Office,14:25 - 14:27 hrs; 1 Little Grebe; 1 Great Crested Grebe; 17(11m,6f) Mandarin Duck; 12(7m,5f) Shoveler; 8(6m,2f) Pochard; 15(10m,5f) Tufted Duck; 42 Coot; 1 imm Grey Heron; 20+ Ring-necked Parakeet, at dusk; 1 Green Woodpecker; 5(2m,3f) Great Spotted Woodpecker, including three together (female drumming); 1 singing male Wren; 2 singing male Song Thrush; 1 singing male Mistle Thrush; 3 Goldcrest; 6 Long-tailed Tit; 3 Nuthatch (Robert Callf). *Kensington Gardens: Tawny Owl in usual tree, Nuthatch, Treecreeper & Sparrowhawk nearby (Conrad Ellam & John Bushell). *Martens Grove (LB Bexley): 1 Song Thrush (heard), 50 Ring-necked Parakeet leaving for roost, heading south-west/west, though must have missed main exodus (Chris Rose). *Oakwood Park, N14: 1 Fieldfare, feeding on sloes; 2 Redwing; 2 Mistle Thrush, 'Pitch & Putt' Course; 2 Goldcrest; 1 male Greenfinch; 4 Goldfinch; 2 Lesser Redpoll; 9 House Sparrow (Robert Callf). *Rainham Marshes: 2 Caspian Gull, 8 Yellow-legged Gull, Mediterranean Gull, 5 Kittiwake upriver (Phil Saunders & Laurence Pitcher). Marsh Harrier on Wennington, 2 Peregrines, from train c0810 (James A). *Ruislip Lido: male Smew, Buzzard (Jon Reveley) *Stonebridge Park: Peregrine being mobbed by crows around Wembley Point building (Richard Hack). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Common Whitethroat, 3 Goosander, 5 Goldeneye, 4 Shelduck, 3 Green Sandpiper. (Kevin J Mcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: 6 Lapwing (west), 11 Fieldfare, Redwing, singing Song Thrush and Mistle Thrush, Great Black-backed Gull, 4 Teal, 14 Shoveler, 7 Gadwall, 9 Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Goose, Lesser Redpoll, 40+ Goldfinch, Skylark (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: c. 80 Pochard, 92 Tufted Duck, 40 Gadwall, 2 Teal, 2 Water Rail, Little Egret, 6 Cormorant (west), 20+ Redwing, 50+ Fieldfare, singing Song Thrush and Mistle Thrush, Kingfisher, Lesser Redpoll, Siskin (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe). *Woodside Park N12: male Blackcap again in Westbury Road gardens (last seen before Christmas) - (Ian Ellis). 'Monday 9th January 2012' *Alexandra Park: c50 Fieldfare N 0847, 4 SW 0852, 2 drake Shoveler (Bob Watts). *Barnehurst railway station: 5 Redwing (first I've seen in eastern Bexley all winter). Chris Rose. *Bromley-by-Bow: Snipe (scarce this year!), Green Sandpiper, 50 Teal (S Fisher) *Crayford Marshes: 7 Kittiwake (4 Adult and 3 1st Winter's) west along the Thames chasing a boat. female Goldeneye, Little Owl, 83 Golden Plover, 2 Stonechat (Pair), Green Sandpiper, 14 Ringed Plover. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: 6+ Kittiwakes west this morning (Ian Miller per JA). *East India Dock Basin: female Pintail, 23 Shelduck, 15+ Tufted Duck, 267 Teal, Great Spotted Woodpecker (John Archer). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: Little Egret, 10 Stock Dove (Neil Batten) *Ladywell Fields SE6: Kingfisher, Heron, Grey Wagtail, 6 Redwings (Terry Wilson) *Papercourt Meadows nr Ripley: 2 or 3 Short-eared Owls, Stonechat, c100 Redwing (W.Marks) *Rainham (Ferry Lane area): 2 Short-eared Owl, 1 - 2 Water Pipit, Water Rail, 2 singing Cetti's Warbler (well one only gave the explosive introductory note), 100+ Great Black backed Gull, 14 Shelduck (S Fisher) *Sainsbury's Nine Elms boundary of Stockwell: 1 male Peregrine over and low midday (Michael Mac). *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver (S basin), Shag (N basin), Scaup (N basin), Black-necked Grebe (S basin) (Nigel Sluman) *St. Luke's Gardens, (Helmet Row/Norman St., LB Islington): 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Chris Rose). *Tate Modern SE1: Pair of Peregrine on east side of tower. (Tony Wileman, Daniel Greenwood) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: f Goosander, 4 Goldeneye, Green Sandpiper (Kevin J Mcmanus). *Wanstead Park:Woodcock (old allotments), 2 Little Egret, Water Rail, Grey Wagtail, 12 Fieldfare, 9 Lesser Redpoll (Steve Thorpe/Mike Messenger). 'Sunday 8th January 2012' *Belair Park, Dulwich: 8 Siskin feeding in alder by the lake (D. Greenwood). *Brent Reservoir: 6 Wigeon, 7 Ruddy Duck & 5 Snipe (Andrew Self, Roy Beddard & Andrew Verrall). Immature Great Black-backed Gull, more Goldcrests noted than usual on WHCG / RSPB Birdwalk (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group), *Crossness: 6 Kittiwakes and adult Mediterranean Gull west 0935-1005; also a Grey Plover, 4 Yellow-legged Gulls, 1800 Dunlin, 250 Fieldfare, 12 Curlew, 24 Snipe, 80 Stock Doves, 32 Shoveler, 18 Wigeon, 60 Linnet (John Archer). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 53 species recorded, 1 female Pochard, 1 Golden Plover over calling, 10 Wigeon ( 6f 4m ), 3 Common Snipe, 1 Little Egret,1 Great Black-backed Gull, 2 Jackdaw, 13+ Stock Dove including 1 or Feral Dove killed by a greyhound on the slack, 13+ Fieldfare, 2 Reed Bunting, 1 female Bullfinch, 1 female Kestrel and 1 Sparrowhawk perched on bench overlooking the slack. ( V.Halley-Frame & Stephen Drake ). *East India Dock area: 23 Shelduck, female Pintail, 22 Tufted Duck, 16 Redshank, 2 Common Sandpiper, 65 Common Gull west, 3rd-winter Yellow-legged Gull, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, 80 Linnet (site record), Reed Bunting. (Gary A James & Nick Tanner). *Gallions Reach. 4 adult Kittiwakes west 12.45, 180 Redshank, 60 Lapwing, 1 Common Sandpiper, 90 Teal, 7 Shelduck, Green Woodpecker. (Gary A James & Nick Tanner). *Greenwich Park: male Pheasant in deer enclosure. (Conrad Ellam) *Grovelands Park: 8 Redwing feeding in holly bushes near ranger's hut, 15 Shoveler and 2 Egyptian Geese on lake (Katy M.) *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 26(16m,10f) Shoveler (a new record count for the site!); 21(14m,7f) Mandarin Duck, 16:00 hrs; 1 Little Grebe; 1 Great Crested Grebe; 2 Cormorant, roosting on island; 7(5 adults, 2 '1st-winters') Mute Swan; 2(m&f) Egyptian Goose; 6(5m,1f) Pochard; 18(10m,8f) Tufted Duck; 1 imm Grey Heron; 1 Sparrowhawk, calling; 2(m&f) Great Spotted Woodpecker; 2 Goldcrest; 2 Nuthatch (Robert Callf). *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary's Cemetery: Sparrowhawk, 2 Redwing, 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Jay. (Charlie Farrell) *King George V Reservoir: Great Northern Diver (N end of N basin), Goosander, 10+ Goldeneye, pr Pintail, 2 drake Wigeon, 18 Shoveler, Grey Wagtail (David Bradnum). *Lee Green SE12 (Lewisham): back garden - 2 Jays (at the same time) and a Green Woodpecker - apologies if these shouldn't be on this list as I'm not a birder, so don't know if these are 'common or garden' birds! (jean). Jean, rest assured you are a birder, now. Jays, Green Woodpecker and Grey Heron are notable enough for a suburban garden. (Richard Francis). *Lee Valley, Hooks Marsh: drake Smew showing well. (David Bradnum) *Oxleas Woods: 30 Redwing, 10 Fieldfare, 1 Green Woodpecker (John Reid) *Rainham Marshes, RSPB: 3 Short-eared Owls, Black Redstart (in marsh before Wincanton building), 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Dunlin, 3 Snipe, 4 Curlew, c. 10 Pintail, Peregrine Falcon, Marsh Harrier (reported over Wennington), Rock Pipit, Water Pipit, 3 Stonechat, Cetti's Warbler (Nick Croft, Natalia and Amena Benajeh, et al) *Rotherhithe: 3rd-winter Yellow-legged Gull Greenland Pier (Richard Bonser). *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver, Black-necked Grebe, juv. Shag, 2 Scaup, c20 Goldeneye, redhead Smew, Water Pipit (Neil Anderson). *Thorney CP: Worrying news as the river running through (The Colne) has been polluted with, I think, Diesel. I reported it on Friday but nothing seems to be happening so if anyone knows of someone I would be grateful; Great Spotted Woodpecker, Kingfisher 2 Gadwall, Dunnock, Ring-necked Parakeet, 10+ Redwings, Green Woodpecker (Sue Giddens). Sue (or anyone else in the area) Contact the Environment Agency - Freephone 0800 80 70 60 straight away (Bob Husband)Hello Bob I have done this but it's now Tuesday and it is still being polluted I have a Ref no and I have just rung the officer that is dealing with the incident but no answer so will have to try Wednesday.(Sue Giddens) Reply below: Environment Agency (Moira Barson 01707 63 24 99) says they are dealing with the problem ref: 120110 JR08. *Walthamstow res (Lockwood): 16 GBB Gulls (An exceptionally high count for here - Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Park: Little Egret, 30 Redwing, Greater Black-backed Gull, Chiffchaff (Nick Croft) Water Rail, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest *William Girling Reservoir: 11+ Black-necked Grebes, 3 Goosander. Also Red-necked Grebe 'reported per RBA, but I didn't see this. (David Bradnum) *Wimbledon Park Lake: 13.00-14.00. 2W Caspian Gull, Kingfisher, 25 Shoveler, 2 Common Pochard, 10 Goldfinch (Martin Daniel) *Wormwood Scrubs: 14 Fieldfare over, 1 Bullfinch & 1 Lesser Redpoll over. (David Lindo). 'Saturday 7th January 2012 *Belair Park, Dulwich: 1 Little Owl (a first for me), 2 m Shoveler (Martin Stevens) Martin, may I ask where the Little Owl is seen (lake, railway ?? Thanks M. Honey). Feels a bit odd doing this as I asked the same question of Dave Clark about three days ago and so cannot claim any credit! Drop me a note msdesign@hotmail.co.uk The volunteer/Friends of Belair Park asked me to keep the Little Owl quiet to avoid disturbance - (Michael Mac) ' *Barking Outfall: 3 Curlew, 98 Redshank, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Rock Pipit, 4 Black Tailed Godwits, Cetti's Warbler and 2 Common Sandpipers.Also very close views and photos of a hunting Mink, not good news.(Dave Morrison) *Brent Reservoir: 1m, 2f Ruddy Duck, singing Song Thrush (Fernley Symons), Female Peregrine over E Marsh at 1105, 270 Tufted Duck, 35 Pochard (Roy Beddard) *Crayford area: Perry St Farm - at least 167 Starlings in large Bramble patch. Thames Rd - 90 Starlings in Poplars. Pylon east of Bexley Council depot (and a few yards over border in Kent) - 190 Starlings. Stanham Farm - 1 Sparrowhawk (over). Thames Road Wetland - 44 Goldfinch, 2 Chaffinch, 8 Long-tailed Tits, 1 Coot. (Chris Rose) *Crossness: 6 Black-tailed Godwit along the foreshore between the golf club and incinerator, 6 Fieldfare west, large numbers of Dunlin and Redshank, single Curlew and 50+ Shelduck near the beam engines, Grey Wagtail, Gadwall, Widgeon at the outfall, large numbers of Lapwing at the Thames viewpoint. Shoveler and 13 Snipe on west paddock, Cetti's Warbler in protected area (AW). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 2 pair of Wigeon, 1 Shelduck, several Teal, Shoveler and Gadwall, 1 Little Egret, 2 Jackdaw and 4 Reed Bunting. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Dulwich Park: c10 Redwing feeding on holly berries in the numerous trees on the west of the lake (Martin Stevens) *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: Greylag Goose, 19 Shelduck, female Pintail, 217 Common Teal, 20 Tufted Duck, 2 Kestrel, 15 Redshank, 4 Common Sandpiper, Grey Wagtail, singing Song Thrush, Reed Bunting ( Gary A James, Nick Tanner). *Greenwich Park: 14 Stock Doves, Pheasant, 1 Firecrest, 1 Coot still present, Redwings (Joe Beale). *Greenwich/Highmore Road SE3 area: 12+ House Sparrows (in two groups, 8 plus 4) were surprisingly the first in this area this year (Joe Beale) *Horsenden Hill: 1 Firecrest in Perivale Wood, 1 roosting Tawny Owl Horsenden Wood, 62 Fieldfare, 4 Meadow Pipit, 1 Grey Wagtail (Andy Culshaw). *Larkhall Park - Stockwell: House Sparrows back in nest areas after winter flocking in different areas from the park (Michael Mac). *Leyton: Vigorously singing Goldcrest Dagenham Brook, near Hare & Hounds pub Lea Bridge Rd. 28 Snipe in a single flock on the Waterworks N.R. (bed 13 I think), 12 Fieldfare, 22 Linnet. 1 Little Owl in usual roost hole South of the Pitch'n'Putt. (Paul Whiteman) - Paul can i ask is the little owl viewable from the edge of the pitch n putt or from the hackney marsh side? thanks ADH.Only visible from P&P looking South. See directions on Walthamstow Birding site back in Dec 2011. *London Wetland Centre: 30 Redpoll, 4 Pintail, 2 Shelduck, m+f Stonechat, m+f Sparrowhawk, 2 Jack Snipe, 1 Mandarin, 2 Bittern 20+ Common Snipe, 28 Redwing (Martin Honey). *Nine Elms Sainsbury's Car Park: pr Kestrels in the am (Michael Mac). *Queen Mary Reservoir: Firecrest (f), Goosander (m) (Steve Chastell) *Richmond Park: Goldeneye (drake), c.40 Wigeon, c.20 Gadwall, 13 Red-crested Pochard, 3 Mandarin, c.5 Shoveler, 5 Meadow Pipit, Fieldfare - all in the Pen Ponds area (M Bournat) *Trent Park: 28(18m,10f) Mandarin Duck, Lower Lake, 14:00 hrs; 5(2m,3f) Pochard; 10(5m,5f) Tufted Duck; 1 Tawny Owl, roosting in Ivy-clad tree, being mobbed by Jays, 11:50 hrs; 2(m&f) Green Woodpecker; 1 Grey Wagtail, Lower Lake; 1 Nuthatch; 1 singing Treecreeper, Church Wood; 1 Coal Tit; 1 female Bullfinch (Robert Callf). *Wanstead Flats:50 + Goldfinch (capel point), 5 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Reed Bunting, 14 Gadwall, 16 Shoveler, 3 Teal, 5 Egyptian Goose, Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, Skylark, Goldcrest, 2 Greater Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove (Nick Croft/Stuart Fisher) *Wanstead Park: 2 Firecrest, 10 + Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, Coal Tit, 30 + Redwing (some subsong), 2 Fieldfare, Linnet, 4 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, 2 Bullfinch, 5 Stock Dove, 3 Sparrowhawk, 2 Water Rail, 2 Grey Wagtail, 64 + Gadwall, c.100 Tufted Duck, 77 Pochard, 10 Shoveler, 4 Teal, 5 Egyptian Goose, 3 Little Grebe, 1-3 Kingfisher, 5 Heron (Nick Croft/Stuart Fisher/Tim Harris) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Reed Bunting, 1 Meadow Pipit, 1 Collared Dove, 48 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Heron over, 160 Black-backed Gull, 19 Common Gull and 6 Lesser Black-backed Gulls on pitches. (Rob Ayers). 'Friday 6th January 2012 *Amwell NR: Bittern this morning (RBA). f Red Crested Pochard, 2 Treecreeper (Tumbling Bay), 1-2 m Goldeneye (Great Hardmead Lake), 2 displaying Raven, 3 Common Buzzard (to north), Bullfinch, Siskin, Nuthatch (Amwell Lane), Coal Tit, Red Admiral (Nick Croft) *Beddington Farmlands: juv Kumlien's Gull '''again + 2 '''Iceland Gulls (both 2nd winter) (RBA). *Bow Creek: 19 Redshanks in roost, Common Sandpiper, male Sparrowhawk, Grey Wagtail (John Archer) *Crayford Marshes: Common Whitethroat in scrub near Yacht Club at 09:50 (Kev Jarvis per JA). 2 Bearded Tit calling from yacht club reedbed p.m. 19 Golden Plover, Little Owl, 2 Green Sandpiper, 5 Rock Pipit, 54 Black-tailed Godwit, Water Rail. (Kev Jarvis, Ian Stewart). *East India Dock Basin: female Pintail, 17 Shelduck, 19 Tufted Duck, 238 Teal, 2 Mute Swans, male Sparrowhawk, Reed Bunting, 2nd winter Yellow-legged Gull east along Thames late afternoon, Greylag west (John Archer). *Grays Riverside, RM17: 1+ kittiwake (adult) upriver behind tug, 7.40am. They're pretty well seen here every day at the moment. (James A). *Harmondsworth (behind St. Mary's church): 2 Skylark, 4 Reed Bunting, c20 Pochard (Nigel Sluman). *Hilfield Park Reservoir:' Little Gull '''1st Winter - yesterday at Aldenham CP, Goldeneye pair. (Derek Turner) *Horsenden Hill: 2 Little Owl & c. 60 Fieldfare Paradise Fields, 2 Coal Tit (Andy Culshaw). *Ingrebourne Valley: Little Owl, Tawny Owl, 2 Kingfishers, 12 Wigeon, 12 Lesser Redpoll, '''White Fronted Goose, '''16 Shoveler and 33 Gadwall.(Dave Morrison) *Lee Green SE12 (Lewisham): '''Cormorant or Heron' - I'm not a birder but saw a huge 'Pterodactyl' alight on the top of a conifer tree in my back garden (lots of squawking from other birds including flock of green parrots/parakeets). Think I saw patches of white and orange on its face/bill (Jean) Hi Jean, sounds very like Grey Heron to me! They occasionally alight in trees to look around and are often mobbed by parakeets etc(Joe Beale) ''Thanks Joe - it was about 100 feet away and the sun was in my eyes - never seen such a big bird in urban garden! *Lee Valley: Bittern reported (70 Acres Lake), m Smew (Hookes Marsh), 3 Goosander (Holyfield Lake), Cetti's Warbrler, Chiffchaff, Water Rail, Little Egret, 14 Egyptian Goose, 1,000 + Jackdaw going to roost (Nick Croft) *Osterley Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker 1, Fieldfare c30, Kingfisher 1, Common Buzzard 1, Coal Tit 1. (K.Fisher). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: '''Snow Bunting' on the sea wall in Aveley Bay (Birdguides), 3 Caspian Gulls (adult, 3rd winter, 1st winter) and 10+ Yellow-legged Gulls on landfill (RBA). *Staines Reservoir: (08:30-10:30) Juv''' Shag still on raft (north basin), 2 '''Scaup (male and female both on north basin), Great Northern Diver (south basin), 20+ Goldeneye (south basin), Black-necked Grebe (south basin) (Bob Warden, Neil Randon et al). Also female Smew (north basin), not seen by myself but others (Nigel Sluman). *Thorney CP: Greenfinch, 2 Gadwall, 3 Common Gulls, Ring Necked Parakeet, 2 Shovelers, 10+ Siskins, 5+ Goldfinch, Green Woodpecker, 5+ Redwing (Sue Giddens) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Peregrine Falcon, Tree Sparrow, Siskin, 20+ Redpoll, 2 Treecreeper, 2 Goldcrest. (Steve Blake). *Wormwood Scrubs: c90 Black-headed Gulls & c12 Common Gulls on the football pitches. Plus 1 Lapwing west, c20 Redwing, 7 Fieldfare & 1 Goldcrest. (Rob Ayers & David Lindo). 'Thursday 5th January 2012' *Beddington Farmlands: 2 1st winter Caspian Gulls, adult Yellow-legged Gull adult Med Gull (Beddington Farm Bird Group) *Belair Park, Dulwich: 1m Shoveler, 3 Mistle Thrush, 10 Siskin. Unfortunately no sign of Little Owl, even with insider knowledge. (Martin Stevens) *Crossness: 1st winter Kittiwake west at 11.10, adult Med Gull west at 13:15 (Ian Miller per JA) *Crayford Marshes: 2 Kittiwake '''1st winter & a Adult west along the Thames. '''Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near the creek barrier briefly.63 Golden Plover, 126 Black-tailed Godwit, Rock Pipit, 12 Yellow-legged Gull, 5 Curlew. (Kev Jarvis) *Crystal Palace Park; 16 nervous Redwing in maze area, 11 Shovelor, 16 Tufted Duck in Lake, 2 Grey Herons, 1 Cormorant set off home at dusk, 10 Canada Geese, 1 Great-spotted Woodpecker (Michael Mac). *Dulwich Park: 3 Goldcrest, 2 Mistle Thrush (h). (Martin Stevens) *Dunstans Road, East Dulwich (back garden): 2 Mealy Redpoll, 6 Goldfinch, 1 Greenfinch. (Martin Stevens) *East India Dock Basin: female Pintail, 18 Shelducks, 28 Tufted Ducks, 160 Teal (John Archer) *Ewell Village: Little Egret at Lower Mill, Kingston Road (Neil Batten) *London Bridge: 2 Kittiwakes about lunchtime (RBA) *One Tree Hill, Honor Oak Park: 2 Goldfinch feeding from plane tree fruits, 1 Great-spotted woodpecker calling. (D. Greenwood) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Kittiwakes (ad + 1st winter) west along Thames by 09:30, 7+ Yellow-legged Gulls (RBA) Green Sandpiper, 2-3 Curlew, Ruff, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 60 + Redshank (stone barges), c.100 Golden Plover, c. 800 Lapwing, 7 Pintail, many hundreds of Wigeon and Teal, 2 Peregrine Falcon, Yellow-legged Gull (on tip), m Stonechat, 2-3 Water Pipit (in wetlands in front of the Wincanton warehouse), Rock Pipit (Nick Croft) *St James's Park: 4 Egyptian Geese, drake Ruddy Duck & 5 Little Grebe (Andrew Self) *Staines Reservoir: juv Shag still on raft, Great Northern Diver very close to causeway on S basin, 2 Scaup S basin, 22 Goldeneye both basins, 3 1CY Lesser Black-backed Gull. Very windy. (Nigel Sluman) *Ten Acre Woods/Yeading Brook: f Sparrowhawk hunting Starlings and Pigeons, scores of Redwing and Fieldfare, c30 Common Gull on playing fields (Nigel Sluman) *Totteridge Valley: Common Buzzard mobbed by Crows: c120 Fieldfare: c55 Redwing: 1 Sparrowhawk: 1 Meadow Pipit (John Colmans) 'Wednesday 4th January 2012' *Belair Park, Dulwich: 1 Little Owl, 2m Shoveler, Nuthatch, 9 Redwing, c20 Siskin (Tom Smith) *Blackfriars Bridge: Oystercatcher over River Thames (Steven Robinson). *Bow Creek: 4 Redshank, Kingfisher, 2 Shelduck, Tufted Duck, 48 Teal (John Archer) *Brunel Bicentennary Gardens (Uxbridge): 2 Kestrel, m Bullfinch, c20 Lesser Redpoll (Nigel Sluman) Nigel where do you park and where is the gardens?. Sue Giddens (Sue, the entrance is a barred gate off Kingston Lane around the corner from Hillingdon Hospital. You could park in the garden centre nearby or the U4 bus stops very near to the University - W.Marks). A sad piece of news has just reached me that Steve Pash, who regularly posted news for this site, died suddenly at the weekend. (Roger Morton). I am sure that I speak for everyone who uses this site when I say that I am very sorry to hear that. Please pass on our condolences to his friends and family (M Bournat et al.) - Bless you Steve - you were & are a star xxx (JR)Thank you for the info and yes it is very sad news about Steve , condolences to his family will be sorely missed.Sue Giddens. I only met Steve a few times but I shall miss his records on this site - especially those for my local area near Brunel University. Thank you, Steve, for your contribution to natural history in Hillingdon borough. (Roger Dewey) *Bursted Woods: 1 Nuthatch, 1 Jay, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers interacting, and possibly a 3rd different individual (Chris Rose) *Camberwell Old Cemetary: 1 Song Thrush calling (D. Greenwood) *Crossness: Water Pipit, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, Rock Pipit, Green Sandpiper, Peregrine, Cetti's Warbler, c300 Black-tailed Godwit, 5 Curlew. (Kev Jarvis & Steve Carter). *Danson Park: 1 Nutchatch, 1 Jay, west end of lake - 3 Cormorant, 1 male Tufted Duck, 1 Egyptian Goose, 1 Great Crested Grebe, some Common Gulls, 2 Lesser Black-backed gulls (Chris Rose). *East India Dock Basin: female Pintail, 11 Shelduck, 19 Tufted Duck, 136 Teal, Kingfisher, c20 Linnets, Peregrine on the Dome (John Archer) *Greenwich Park: 1 Fieldfare, several Redwings, 2 Pheasants, 2 Goldcrests, 1 Coot - this species has been absent for a few months (Joe Beale) *Kew Gardens: 50+ Redwing, large skittish flock of Chaffinch (60+), 50+ Long Tailed Tits, Green Woodpecker, Peregrine Falcon, lots of Goldcrest in yew and evergreens near the evolution house and by the main lake, Nuthatch, Tree Creeper, pair of Pochard (M+F) and 20 Tufted Duck on the lake by the palmhouse, male Red-crested Pochard on the main lake (Andy Sunters) *Hatch End Playing Fields : 1 Little Egret along the River Pinn (Jon Ridge). *Little Britain (Iver/Cowley) 100+ Redwing, 20+ Fieldfare, 6 Shoveler, Lesser Black Backed Gull, 30+ Gadwall, 2 Collered Doves, Stock Dove, Sparrowhawk, 2 Grey Heron one in nest, 3 Ring-necked Parakeets. (Sue Giddens) *London Wetland Centre: c.10 Siskin, Water Rail, 3 Pintail (M Bournat) Jack Snipe (found by John...) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir : Goldcrest, 10 Shoveler, 7 Pochard, GC Grebe, 2 Egyptian Geese (M Bournat) *M25: Red Kite 1 kilometre E of Junction 22 (John Colmans). *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Fieldfare, 1 Redwing, Mistle Thrush & Great Spotted Woodpecker heard, pr Peregrine Falcon (Nathalie Mahieu). *Northaw Great Wood: 4 Marsh Tit, including a pair; 10+ Coal Tit; 5 Nuthatch; 6 Treecreeper; 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 19 Goldcrest; 36 Lesser Redpoll, feeding in Birches; 3(1m,2f) Bullfinch (Robert Callf). *Pinner Park Farm : female type Teal on the main pond, 1 Snipe, Fieldfare, Redwing & Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *Rainham RSPB: 1st winter Caspian Gull on Target Pools (RBA) *River Shuttle corridor (L.B.Bexley), heading downstream: Hollyoak Park - c8-10 Siskin in Alders. Willersley Park - 1 Jay. Marlborough Park - 1 Grey Wagtail. Burnt Oak Lane/Sidcup Golf Course - 1 Jay, 3 Chaffinch, 1 Collared Dove. Murchison Rd bridge - 1 Kingfisher. Bexley (Park) Wood - 2 Nuthatch interacting, 3 Song Thrush (heard), 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker (heard), 1 Goldcrest, 1 Grey Heron (over), Ring-necked Parakeets checking tree holes. c245 R-NPs counted out just before dusk heading west/west-north-west, though may have missed a few leaving from north side of river which was out of sight. Riverdale Rd - 2 Moorhen (few waterbirds use this small River at all) (Chris Rose) *St James's Park: 3 Teal, 2 Egyptian Geese & 3 Grey Herons (Andrew Self) *Saffron Avenue Pond, East India Dock Business Park: Kingfisher (John Archer). *Staines Reservoir: 2 Scaup (m+f), Shag (juv), c.30 Goldeneye and Great Northern Diver (M Bournat) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Green Sandpiper, c100 Lapwing, 2 Tree Sparrow, 2 Yellowhammer, 4 Reed Bunting, c90 Chaffinch (Steve Blake). *Walthamstow: Whitethroat from footpath opposite 33 Waterfall Close (RBA) *Wanstead Flats: Common Snipe, 26 Fieldfare (south), 17 Redwing, 5 Egyptian Goose, 7 Tufted Duck, 12 Gadwall, 15 Shoveler, Teal, Goldcrest, 3 Reed Bunting, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: Egyptian Goose, Fieldfare, Kingfisher (Steve Thorpe), Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 18 Redwing, 3 Bullfinch, Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, 9 Teal, 46 Gadwall, 89 Tufted Duck, 11 Shoveler, 41 Pochard, Little Grebe, 2 Water Rail, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Goldcrest, Chiffchaff (Nick Croft) * Wormwood Scrubs: 11 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 2-4 Meadow Pipit, Green Woodpecker, 1 Stock Dove, c.200 Black-headed Gulls, c.10 Common Gulls (D Lindo & M Bournat) 'Tuesday 3rd January 2012' *Alexandra Park : 1 Water Rail (Conservation Pond), 3 Shoveler (1 male and 2 female) on Wood Green Reservoir (James Palmer). *Battersea Park: 1 Peregrine (corner near Chelsea Bridge) lake in storm 150 Tufted Duck, disorientated Cormorants flying in to roost in rain storm, 6 Shoveler, 2pr Gadwall, 70 Woodpigeon, no gulls only high up (Michael Mac). *Bromley-by-Bow: 2 Chiffchaff (including the tristis/eastern type one which was very elusive in the rain this morning but calling), Kingfisher, Green Sandpiper, 12 Teal (they don't like the scummy water coming out of the flood tanks), Tufted Duck (Stuart Fisher) *Brookmill Park: drake Mandarin & male Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 6 adult Yellow-legged Gull, 82 Golden Plover, 54 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Curlew, 8 Ringed Plover, 62 Redshank, 450 Dunlin (Kev Jarvis). *Greenwich Park: 1 Fieldfare, 3 Redwings, 10 Mistle Thrushes, 1 Sparrowhawk (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin). *St George's Wharf, Vauxhall: 1 Peregrine over river (Michael Mac). *Tower Bridge: Great Crested Grebe just upriver from bridge on south side, 825am. Kestrel 13.25 (James A). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Reed Bunting, 14 Goldfinch, 13 Gadwall, 40 + Jackdaw, 2 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2 Bullfinch, Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) 'Monday 2nd January 2012' *Bentley Priory: Goosander, Buzzard, c30 Siskins and 50 + Redwings. (Joe Dickens) Blackcap, Mistle Thrush, Fieldfare, Coal tit (Alan Lewis) *Brent Reservoir: 1st-winter Yellow-legged Gull again (Andrew Self) *Canonhill Common: 1 male Pergrine. (J.Dickerson) *Cheshunt - Bury Green (TL351015) - W of A10 & N of B198 near 'Maxwells West': @12.45pm 600+ (lost count at 450!) Golden Plover - view from lay-by immediately N of A10/B198 roundabout (Nigel May). *Crossness: adult Caspian Gull and 2 Brent Geese still off Golf Centre late morning, 3+ Yellow-legged Gulls (adult and 2+ 2nd winters), Ruddy x Common Shelduck hybrid (John Archer). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 51 species recorded, Grey Wagtail , Common Snipe,Pheasant, 2 Jackdaw, 7 Rook , poss Chiffchaff. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: 3 Shelduck, female Pintail, 122 Teal, 15 Tufted Duck, 11 Redshank, 4 Common Sandpiper, 2 Kingfisher, c.40 Linnet, 3 Reed Bunting (Gary A James, Marco Johnson, Nick Tanner). *Forest Hill: A pair of Tawny Owls calling between 1:15am - 1:30am in tree outside bedroom window in Eliot Bank (Ernie Thomason) *Grays riverside, RM17: adult Kittiwake downriver mid morning (James A) *Greenland Dock: brief visit - usual sp, 3 Great Crested Grebes, 1 Cormorant (Joe beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 1 male Firecrest, feeding in Holly, 13:37 - 13:45 hrs; 1 Little Grebe; 2(m&f) Egyptian Goose; 30(20m,10f) Mandarin Duck, 16:00 hrs; 16(11m,5f) Shoveler; 2 male Pochard; 19(11m,8f) Tufted Duck; 1 Sparrowhawk; 2(m&f) Great Spotted Woodpecker, together; 1 Nuthatch; 2 Goldcrest; 18+ Redwing (Robert Callf). *Hampstead Heath: 14 Fieldfare, 20+ Redwing, 8 Siskin, 7 Gadwall, 1 Shoveler, Treecreeper, Nuthatch, 2 Green Woodpecker, 4 Greater Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Goldcrest, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Pied Wagtail (Chris Bird) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: Little Gull, 1st winter (Derek Turner). *Kew Gardens: Bar-headed goose on the lake in front of the Palm House (Peter Hart) *Lea Valley - Cornmill Meadows: 23 Siskin + usual large flock several hundred strong audible from depths of Gunpowder Mills alder plantation, 6 Wigeon, 1 Shoveler, c50 Teal, 12 Lapwing, Goldfinch, Goldcrest (Nigel May). *London WWT: 1 Bittern, c.5 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Stonechat, 1 Pintail, 1 Jack Snipe, Cetti's Warbler (M Bournat & others) *Lonsdale Reservoir: 3 Pochard, 10 Shoveler, 20 flyover Redwing, Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe (M Bournat) *Regent's Park: 3 Egyptian Goose, 2 Gadwall, 4 Mandarin Duck, 4 Red-crested Pochard, 3 Stock Dove, 1 Song Thrush (Gavin Charles). *Richmond Park: 10 Egyptian Geese, 121 Gadwall, 54 Wigeon, 7 Red-crested Pochard, Buzzard high over Pen Pond Plantation mobbed by Crow + drifted south 12.10; same or another Buzzard low over woods opp. Pembroke Lodge 13.30 putting up couple hundred Woodies, 2 Grey Wagtail, f Stonechat (Neil Anderson) *Surrey Water: Female Sparrowhawk over (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 3 Goosanders,(Lockwood res).(Pete Lambert).To remove ads use firefox,greasemonkey.userscripts.org (Install cleaner wikia). (Kevin j Mcmanus). *Waterworks N.R: Water rail, 14 snipe, 10 teal, 2 meadow pipits over. (Jamie Partridge) *South Weald Park: 5 Goosander - '''3 Drakes +2 Redheads.(Dave Morrison). *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver, Black-necked Grebe, juv Shag, drake Scaup, Shelduck and 2 Water Pipits (Andrew Verrall but many observers). *Thorney CP: Little Egret, Red Kite over, 11 Cormorants, 2 Gadwall, 30+ Pochards, Green Woodpecker, Little Grebe, Stock Dove Over, Siskin. (Sue Giddens). *Tyttenhanger GP: 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Peregrine, 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Red Kite,1 Tree Sparrow, 5 Bullfinch, 12 Lesser Redpoll, 7 Yellowhammer (Neville Smith). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 ad winter '''Mediterranean Gull on the pitches & a Peregrine landed on nearby Trellick Tower. Happy New Year from all The Scrubbers! (David Lindo) 'Sunday 1st January 2012' *Alexandra Park: Peregrine SE at 8:30, Fieldfare 2, Redwing 31, Shoveler 3 (Andrew Gardener) *Barking Bay: Water Rail. 50 Fieldfare, 100+ Black Tailed Godwits, 2 Dark Bellied Brent Geese, '''14 Curlew, Grey Wagtail and 40+ Redshank. (Paul Hawkins & Dave Morrison) *Brent Reservoir: 57 species (same as on 1/1/11) inc 4 Ruddy Duck, Wigeon, Yellow-legged Gull, 32 Fieldfare, 20 Redwing & 2 Jackdaw (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Brookmill Park: drake Mandarin, Kingfisher, singing Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam & John Bushell) *Crane Park Island NR, Whitton: Water Rail, 2 Siskin, 20+ Goldfinch, c. 25 Redwing, Goldcrest, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Coal Tit (Iain Darbyshire). *Crossness: adult Caspian Gull, 2 Brent Geese, 2 1st winter Yellow-legged Gulls, Common Buzzard, Rock Pipit, 200 Fieldfares, Chiffchaff, Cetti's Warbler (John Archer & Richard Bonser). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 61 species in 7 hrs ( inc Feral Rock Dove ). Cetti's Warbler, Water Rail, Little Egret, 2 Egyptian Geese, 3 Ad Great Black-backed Gull inc 1 with red colour ring on left leg, 3-4 Goldcrest, 2 Reed Bunting, Kingfisher, 2 Jackdaw, 2 Bullfinch, 12+ Stock Dove. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *East India Dock Basin area: 4 Shelduck, 91 Teal, Pintail, Peregrine, 4 Redshanks, 1 Common Sandpiper, Kingfisher, 45 linnet. (Gary A James). 132 Teal, 11 Tufted Duck, Scandinavian Herring Gull (what! and this from the LNHS Surrey recorder pretty much says it all), Yellow-legged Gull (Nick Tanner). *Greenwich Park: 2 male Pheasants in the deer enclosure, 5+Coal Tits (Conrad Ellam & John Bushell) *Hadley Wood (Barnet): 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Treecreeper, 2 Nuthatch, Goldcrest, 12 Ring Necked Parakeets, approx 50 Redwing (Amanda Brown) *London Wetland Centre: Highlights were 1 Bittern, 1 Peregrine, 2 drake Pintail, 2 Stonechat (Bill Haines). And small flock of Linnet and '''Twite in the Wildside area (W.Marks) *Osterley Park: Stonechat 2, Fieldfare c30, Redwing c40,Teal 3, Pochard 2, Treecreeper 1 (surprisingly elusive here though probably a resident breeder, thanks to M.Royal for directions). Also a Weasel c10 feet up a tree!? (K.Fisher). *Ruislip Woods: Buzzard, 80+ mobile Redwing, c10 Lesser Redpoll (Neil Anderson) *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver, 2 Smew (redheads), Black necked Grebe, Shag, Scaup and 2 Water Pipits (Jim and Tony Sweetland) *Trent Park: 1 Woodcock, flushed, 10:50 hrs., Camlet Moat (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Wanstead Flats: 17 Gadwall, 7 Tufted Duck, c. 20 Shoveler, 7 Teal, 11 Greylag Goose, 4 Stock Dove, 5 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 4 Skylark, 10 + Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, singing Song and Mistle Thrush, Peregrine Falcon. Kestrel, 2 Greater Black-backed Gull (Tim Harris/Jonathan Lethbridge/Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2-3 Firecrest, 4+ Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, 2 Sparrowhawk, Reed Bunting, 27 Lesser Redpoll, 10 + Siskin, 5 Bullfinch, 7 Little Grebe, 8 Grey Heron, Little Egret, 2 Kingfisher, Water Rail, 30 + Redwing, 8 Egyptian Goose, 68 Gadwall, 5 Shoveler, 73 Tufted Duck (Tim Harris/Jonathan Lethbridge/Nick Croft) 'Archived News' {C {C News from previous months/years http://londonbirders.wikia.com/wiki/Dagenham_Chasehttp://londonbirders.wikia.com/wiki/Dagenham_Chase